The Right Words at The Right Time
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU: AsuranNicole oneshot. Be warned people Yaoi lemon inside. The relationship between the main characters takes a new development.


I've been trying to post this for three days... FINALLY!

Hello dear readers Xd Yep it's me with another lemon only this time it is Yaoi! Can you believe it! Lol I don't… actually I wasn't much of a yaoi fan until recently XD And it's all because of my cousin which by the way is the one who requested this otherwise I wouldn't have done it.

I need your opinions since this is my first time at Yaoi. So please lovely people do leave a review after you read this.

This an AU AsuranNicole one-shot. The characters are about 17 and 16years of old, high school students. Pure fluff ahead XD

**Dedication: **I dedicate this fic to you cousin **Dark Saviour**. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**Warning: Sexual content ahead. Male/Male please leave if you don't like these stuff.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

The Right Words at the Right Time

His lips moved on the older male tentatively, loving the gentle kiss yet fearing a little that his partner would want more than a kiss since they were alone in his home. He felt the blue haired man's hand rubbing his thigh tenderly, Nicole moaned into his mouth.

He felt his hand moving in a slow teasing motion towards his crotch, he pushed Asuran's hand away. The older male ignore the push and his kiss started to heat up and a longing moan escaped his mouth when the smaller male opened his mouth for him as he tugged with his tongue.

Their tongues met dancing around each other, Nicole's hands reached for his boyfriend's hair burying it in the bluish midnight silk and deepening their arousing contact.

A smile grazed the handsome face of the bigger male; he pushed Nicole to lie back on the couch as he kissed him hungrily. His hands roaming the man beneath him, he grunted at the hindrance, clothes. He wanted them off.

The green haired shuddered when he felt something quite hard poking at his lower body. Then he felt Asuran's hand at his shirt unbuttoning it, he broke the kiss.

"Asuran…" he lost focus when Asuran's lips descended on his sensitive neck, kissing and licking as his hot breath teased the flushed skin.

When the hovering male advances got bolder… scared, Nicole pushed him but couldn't get him off.

"Stop… Asuran" his voice wasn't very convincing, his mind still fogged with feelings he has only around Asuran.

"You seem to enjoy it why should I?" His emerald eyes dark with lust stared at the cute boy under him.

"I told you before I'm not ready" Blushing furiously, he turned his chocolate eyes away.

"Don't you love me" Asuran nuzzled his nose with the soft rosy cheek.

"I do" whispered the smaller guy, a second later he felt his lips being sucked and licked by the man on top.

When the navy haired felt no response from Nicole, he stopped irritation itching in him "Nicole" he half pleaded and grinded his erection against him.

"It's late I need to get home" he said as he shoved the older male off and stood up grabbing his jacket "Or mom will throw another fit"

"Fine! Go back to your mom!" Asuran said angrily well he didn't mean to yell at him. He sunk back in the couch and turned on the TV, he didn't miss the hurt look on the other boy's face.

"Good night" Nicole kissed his head and left.

A heavy long sigh came out of him when he was alone "Nicole…" regret crawled up on him, he should've controlled himself better but _I lose myself when I'm around him._

**Next Day at School**

_I hope he's not angry with me…_ Nicole was walking down of the corridors of school; first period was in ten minutes. He had scrapped his knees while he was in the early soccer practice; he couldn't concentrate since his mind was focused on Asuran and what happened last night.

As he neared the nurse's office he could hear two people talking, the closer he got he started to realize who they were. Nervous and curious he tiptoed and stopped at the slightly ajar door and leaned his head forward to get a better view and a better chance of listening.

"It's normal to be scared… weren't you the first time" the school nurse was sipping her morning coffee, her back on the wall as she spoke with Asuran.

An amused chuckle arose from him "Me scared! Yeah right… I was so eager that I want to-"

The blonde woman coughed her coffee, her face beet "You don't need to share the details" she glared, feeling a bit disgusted.

"Oh" he started with a teasing tone "I forgot you're still a virgin" he backed a step when she tried to punch him.

"ANYWAY" she gritted her teeth "you have to wait for him to be ready… you love him right?" she said the last words softly as she smiled at the sighing man.

Nicole couldn't believe they were talking about him, there's no mistake in that and she asked that question the green haired man held his breath and unconsciously clutched at his heart. Surely he heard him say to him a couple of time but he didn't know why he felt like he wanted to hear them now. Was it to make sure that he loved him? People do tell the truth to their close friends and she was his best friend.

"Of course I love him!" _stupid question_ he bonked her head playfully.

"Then what is it? You love him, he loves you eventually he's gonna do it… so why can't you wait?" she reasoned.

"I can't control myself around him" he confessed "But it's not just that" he spoke further when he saw the look in her eyes "I want him to know how good it feels to be with someone you love" he told her sincerely.

"That's so sweet" she hugged him.

_Asuran… _Tears stung his brown eyes when he heard those words, he thought about some things a bit as he retreated from the way he came _maybe I should skip school today…_ He smiled feeling happy and light and made his way out as he wiped the few tears that dropped.

"You should try it too. It's the best" he grinned wickedly at her.

She elbowed him hard "Shut up"

"Tche! Try and be more feminine that ought to help someone as miserable as you" he said jokingly.

"Out!" she pointed at the door "Classes are about to begin"

"Hai, hai! Cagalli-sensei" he placed his hands in his pocket and before closing the door behind him, he turned and said "Thank you" and flashed her a charming smile.

She smiled "Anytime" she raised her thumbs.

**After School**

He arrived at his house late, near the evening hour. He has been worried about Nicole since he didn't show up at school today. Well not exactly since his soccer mates told him he practiced with them this morning _where are you Nicole?_

He tried to reach his cell but the damned network wasn't working, he went to all the places he thought he'd be and couldn't find him. He called Nicole's house, his mom hasn't seen him after morning.

With a last futile attempt he dialed his boyfriend's number "Damn it!" he threw it on a chair.

He couldn't help but feel guilty… was it because of him that he skipped school? He never knew he'd miss him this much and it hasn't been 24 hours since their last encounter.

_I promise I won't do anything… _"Just bring him back to me" he prayed softly.

As on cue, the bell rang.

The door opened. "Where have you been" Asuran asked immediately seeing him standing at his door.

"I- I was…" Nicole blushed and looked away, his hands fiddling with a plastic bag he held.

"It doesn't matter now, come in" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, relieved that he was safe.

His emerald eyes watch the timid walk of his boyfriends as he closed the door and then he went to him and embraced him in his strong arms.

Nicole gasped when he felt Asuran hug him from behind _why am I so jumpy?... Relax this is normal… this is Asuran he loves you…_ He kept talking to himself but his body was still rigid.

Asuran kissed placed a gentle kiss at the back of his ear, causing goose bumps on the other male "I'm sorry Nicole … I shouldn't have forced you last night" he whispered tenderly into his lover's ear, his hands caressing the smaller body.

A smile appeared on the held man, dropped the bag to the floor and he turned in the hug to face him, a soft touch to Asuran's cheek "Asuran I…"

"We don't have to do anything now, I'll wait as long as it takes" he told him and kissed the hand on his cheek.

"But I was going to say that I… I'm" Again he felt heat travel to his face, he didn't know it'd be so hard to say this but he was determined… he'd been gone all day just to prepare himself for tonight.

"What is it Nicole" when he saw the distressed look on his face.

"Asuran I'm ready" he said coyly.

The older male sighed "Nicole you don't have to do it because of me I-"

He cut him "It's not for you! It's for us both of us Asuran… show me how good it feels" with that he ascended his lips to the navy haired lips' and kissed him gentle.

Asuran surprised but happy that he wanted this as well, kissed him back his hands went higher to rest at the back of Nicole's neck.

Their lips moving against each other soon their tongues joined and their contact heated "Are… you… sure" Asuran managed to say in between kisses.

"Oh… I'm sure… mmmh" allowing his body and mind to accept the flaming desires that crept inside.

The blue haired groaned satisfied with his boyfriend's answer, his thirsty lips started to move lower to Nicole's chin… open wet kisses against his soft musky scented neck.

He closed his brown eyes tilting his head backward and buried his hand in the kissing man's smooth hair. Moaning softly from the pleasure of Asuran's lips "I've uh" he felt Asuran nipping his sensitive skin "brought something in that bag- ah they say it helps" he told his lover.

_Something helps?_ Asuran slowly reached Nicole's lips again, he was panting slightly "What is it" he pecked the rosy petals.

Shyly Nicole retrieved an object from the plastic piece on the floor "This" he held a lube in his hand while staring at the floor embarrassed.

Asuran chuckled and pulled him to his chest again "I can't believe how cute you look right now" he whispered huskily on his face and dipped in for another kiss.

They got into the bedroom, their hands roaming each other… Asuran removed his lover's shirt before pushing him down on the bed gently.

His chocolate eyes watched him as he straddled his hips, the lustful look on Asuran made Nicole's manhood twitch in excitement. Delicious lips sucked greedily at his, his hands trying to pry off the blue haired's t-shirt. Seeking warmer contact to his exposed skin.

Asuran sat back on his ankles and took of the top, allowing the man under him to bath his eyes by his well toned chest. The green eyed male was also eyeing the beautiful body beneath him, licking his lips in a seductive way as his palms massaged Nicole's chest.

Their covered erections pressed against each other, Nicole groaned as he tried to pull his lover down to him.

"Tsk Tst" Asuran smiled down on him and gently grabbed Nicole's wrists and held them with on hand above his head "You'll get your turn _kitten_" he said in a deep tone and licked the virgin's face teasingly. Nicole whimpered loudly when the tongue moved lower to one of his nipple and flicked over it before it was engulfed by hungry lips.

"Hn… oh" he pushed lower body up to grind the painful erection against the man above him.

Asuran smirked as he bit on the soft hardened bud while his free hand was tweaking the other pleased with ever sound that came from the squirming man. His own need in his loins needed attention badly, but it was Nicole's first time and he wanted to satisfy him first.

His wet mouth gradually made its way to Nicole's navel, playing with it teasingly, he let go of his hands and moved his own to undress the clothed half of his boyfriend.

He discarded the clothes to the floor and sat between the green haired's legs, his eyes turned darker loving the arousing sight of his lover erected manhood. His eyes darted momentarily to the chocolate ones watching him with curiosity and plea to make this pain in his crotch go away. But what pleased him and made him continue that he saw no fear or doubt in those captivating eyes.

Nicole gasped loudly when Asuran sucked the tip of his manhood; a jolt of pleasure ran through his flesh… a hand clutched hard at the sheets while he bit his other one to suppress the moans that wanted out.

Asuran teased him as he sucked repeatedly at the tip with his right hand massaging his bulls gently and the other rubbing Nicole's manhood slowly. He didn't like that his lover's sound were muffled by his hand, he left his manhood for a moment to grab Nicole's hand and placed them firmly at his side.

"Don't hold back on me…" he demanded and ran his tongue along the brown eyed length.

Nicole moaned helplessly and again he felt the serene feeling when his lover took his manhood in his mouth. Asuran sucked more and more into his mouth until he had him fully in his mouth, constantly rolling his tongue around Nicole's shaft.

"Ah.. Asuran this feels… so good" his voice raspy with need.

The hoarse voice of Nicole made him more aroused than ever, he sucked faster… hearing the quickening breath of his lover and how he thrust into his mouth almost gagging him, he knew he was close.

The dark haired sucked harder and harder with a loud hearty moan Nicole's seed exploded into his mouth. He swallowed not wanting to miss a single drop of his delicious juices.

Nicole's was breathing hard… a satisfied smile on his personable face "This… was… great!" he never felt this good in his life.

Asuran crawled up to his face and kissed him passionately, he was happy to see that reaction from Nicole. But he wasn't so comfortable with the tightness in his pant.

"Ah Nicole" he moaned suddenly when his lovers hand squeezed him through the clothing.

Nicole smiled warmly as he looked at him lovingly, his hands unzipping Asuran's pant they helped each other in ridding the last piece of clothing off the still hard man.

The younger male shuddered uncontrollably when Asuran's manhood touched his skin. The fully aroused man brought squeezed some of the lubricant onto his hand, and inserted a wet finger into the tight opening.

Moving it in and out of Nicole slowly, his emerald eyes glazed with lust watched as his lover bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

Nicole arched his back, enjoying the pleasurable foreign feeling of Asuran's finger, he moaned sensually when another digit joined the first. He stretched him gently preparing him for what is to come, he pumped his fingers in and out of the boy in mild speed, brushing that spot that Nicole never knew existed.

"Oh… Asuran" he moaned his name with that beautiful voice of his, his crotch was reviving from the enticing ministrations.

After lubing his shaft the older man spread Nicole's leg and positioned himself at his opening, their clouded eyes met and they smiled at each other.

Asuran leaned down brushing wet strands of green hair from Nicole's face, he pecked his lips "Wrap your legs around me" he suckled tenderly on the lower pink lip.

Nicole did as he was told, his arms joining the hold on his lover's body and nodded for him to continue. One of Asuran's hands reached for down and slowly guided the tip of his manhood inside the tight cavern.

He hissed as he was slowly consumed inside Nicole's body, he groaned from the surreal sensation around his length. Nicole moaned loudly a mixture of pleasure and pain filled him.

"I love you…" Nicole whispered.

His embrace tightened, Asuran caressed his hair and kissed his cheek as he moved slowly until the man beneath him adjusts to his size.

The pain almost disappeared but the pleasure only mounted as he felt waves of ecstasy shot through him every time, Asuran hit that nerve.

The thrusting male felt the arousal of the recipient pressing at his abdomen, he moaned in sheer pleasure when lifted himself off Nicole causing his manhood to go deeper.

Nicole fisted the sheets in his hands as he squirmed helplessly, under the sensational delightful torture of his lover. Asuran's right hand started stroking the green haired length, matching it with his thrusts.

Asuran drove in harder and faster grunting, the need to release was unbearable… His frantic movement was sending Nicole to the edge… Breathing in continuous short gasps, Nicole screamed as he hit his beautiful second orgasm, draping his stomach and the blue haired's hand.

"Asuran!" he moaned his name in pure satisfaction.

The increased tightness around his manhood made Asuran feel like he was going to explode; with a last hard thrust he shot his seed inside his lover's warm inviting body as he threw his head back, screaming his name.

His body fell limp on the smaller form beneath him due to exertion of their special exercise, Nicole didn't mind the weight in fact he loved the heat emitting from Asuran's body.

He snaked his loving arms around him caressing the damp heaving back of the emerald eyed, they both whimpered loudly when Asuran pulled himself out and off Nicole.

They got under the sheets as soaked as they were, they faced each other, and both smiling contently… well Asuran was more like smirking.

"What" Nicole asked blushing; he sensed what he wanted to say…

"I told you you'd like it"

Nicole pouted cutely "But wasn't I worth the wait" he said coyly.

Asuran pulled him closer and nippled gently the lower lips of Nicole "Worth waiting a life time" he then kissed his forehead.

Nicole squeezed Asuran tightly and kissed his cheek, Asuran's fingers intertwined in the wavy green hair of his man, twirling it.

"Aren't you going to be late for home" he asked him.

"Nope!" Nicole grinned "I told my mom that I'd be sleeping here tonight"

Asuran gave a gentle warm smile "I love you Nicole Amarfi"

They wrapped themselves in each other's warmth before they drifted to a blissful slumber.

The End

Lol I admit that writing this was fun, I kept giggling like an idiot when I finished (my mind still not registering that I wrote it). I do hope you liked it. But you know anything in that review you are about to send me is acceptable as long as it is respectable and in a constructive way. Sorry for my lack of grammar and any other mistakes XD

Thank you for reading mena-san.

**Please REVIEW**

Take care, love ya'll.


End file.
